


Stuck To You

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Exotic Poetry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Poetry, Rickyl, Rickyl poetry, Sexy Time Poem, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy Time Poem for our boys =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck To You

Skin lights up like Christmas trees under loving caresses  
Tongues spread out across hip bones in worship  
You and I are creatures of escasty  
Our bodies break into new molds  
Our mouths create whole new atmospheres  
Our pleasure gives birth to new galaxies  
There wasn't ever a day in my life where your eyes didn't give me reason to draw breath, to sing  
With you I write poetry that means everything to nobody but us  
Our rhythms unmatched  
Our souls interchangeable  
Our lust blots out the world  
I am only able to live with your heart beating against mine  
I am free, unchained  
I am invincible, unimaginable  
Untarnished  
I am sugar mixed with pixie dust  
I am divine and wanted  
Your hands press delicious pressure to my sides  
You squeeze out my whispers and screams  
You coax my voice, raising it octaves unheard of  
And you've never been without touch or desire  
We are all we've ever known  
We are all we'll ever want  
We are blessed  
We are one, we are thousands upon millions  
You are grace itself  
You allow me to escape  
You pull me to you  
My legs like vices pressing against your ribcage  
I need, you give  
You ask, I surrender  
Such is our rule of partnership  
For never has anyone captured my whole being the way you have  
You do so effortlessly  
You do so with determination  
I am bent under you, my body anchored to your chest 

" Fuck Rick...yes..."

"Yea...I know baby. I'm here."

We are anything and everything  
We are the same  
We are indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment and kudo brings much happiness =)


End file.
